Ties Between Us Revisited
by chibigokugirl
Summary: The new version! Rex and Van Kleiss are the strongest E.V.Os to date right? But what if there's one more? One who when them both before the Event? One who shared a past with Rex and wants nothing more than to see him again? what will Rex do?


HI! I'm Chibigokugirl and this is my fanfic! Yay *jumps up and down waving arm randomly* I hope you like

The ties between us! It's still the same just with a little more and less then the one before. Also if you don't like it the don't read it! Flamers are not welcome here! if you have some problems with the story here and there please feel free to tell me but if its every thing the get out. You have no idea how it feels to have your first review turn out to be a flame!

sorry for that rant. But I do hope you like this better than the other one. so please read and review!

Disclaimer: come here boy! Come here… why aren't you coming? Ooh that's right I don't own you (T^T) goes for all chapters

Chapter 1: The Past and The Present

?POV

The Event.

That's what people called it, when a massive explosion released nanites into the atmosphere, infecting every living thing on earth. The event happened five long years ago and of course people do what people do best: panic.

The reason: the nanites would randomly activate and mutate the host into an E.V.O, Exponentially Variegated Organism, (That took some time to remember). See… that is where the panic comes in. People had no way to defend themselves against the E.… until they came in, the group of rebels that wanted to protect the human race.

**Providence**.

Providence in the years has become powerful group; they have support all over the world and can do anything to get rid of the E.V.O. Providence is run by a man named White Knight, the only non-nanite human left on earth.

Their motto is "Kill it or Cure it". They want to find a cure to stop E. for good. SO that they can bring the earth how it was before. But you know what they say "When there is light, there is always darkness."

That's where the** Pack** stomps in.

The Pack is ruled by an E.V.O named **Van Kleiss**. He believes that E. are the next step human evolution and will dominate the earth. He goes around the world collecting E. that will support him and his ideas. Van Kleiss will stop at nothing to get what he wants, no matter who he hurts or kills for his dream. He is one of the few who knows what really happened that day five years ago and is _**one**_ the strongest to date.

I am also an E.V.O, but most importantly I was also there on the day of the event. You see my parents were some of the scientists that where working on the nanite project. They would bring me along and I would just play outside with a friend, a boy named **Rex**. Oh I loved playing with Rex; he was my best friend in the whole wide world.

We did everything together; we play hide-and-seek, house, tag, and whatever came to mind. We both were lonely and thought all we needed was each other. Both are parents and Rex's older brother** César** didn't have enough time for us. So we promised to be together forever. But that happiness ended when we were caught in an accident that almost killed us. Our loved ones had no choice but to use the nanites on us.

It worked, but at a price.

The side-effects happened a few days later. César had ordered us to be put into immediate testing, and we couldn't hold our hands tight enough. Time had passed and Rex would also get out to see me. I wasn't allowed outside my glass room. Rex came to talk to me, he would bring crayons and we would color the glass with writings, pictures, and… feelings.

I never did know what Rex's "side-effects" were, but mine was called "Copy". I could copy anything that touched me. I could touch metal and my body would become metal, also I could touch a person and all the things they know I then knew. But it only lasts for a certain amount of time, and if I stay touching them I keep the information and they fall into a coma. The other effect was that my healing factor increased immensely. They feared my powers, and never touched my bear skin again… even my parents didn't touch me. Soon I forgot what the human touch felt like. Then when they were done, they placed me behind that _cold_ glass room alone.

Everyone left me except César, Rex, and Doctor Rylander. He wouldn't touch me but he still came and talk to me. He would read to me, bring a radio so I could hear music, and brought coloring books for me. But one day he came inside my room and gave me a present. He said I couldn't tell anyone I had it. Then he gave me a shoot it hurt for a little bit, but I was fine with it because it was the first thing I got for a long time. But some strange things started to happen.

I started to notice that skin started gaining red marks all over. They thought it was another side-effect, but then other things started changing too. My ears pointed, my nails sharpen as well as my teeth, and I grew a tail! Rex was happy about that part. When others feared me, he had loved me. He was my world then, and I knew that someday he would come to get me. He would take me away so we could be together forever. He was the only thing keeping me sane at the time. But that day my whole world came crashing down.

The day of the event, something happened and the lab exploded. César, Rylander, and Rex got me out of my room in time. César and Rylander got separated from us when the explosion happened. Rex used his powers to save us, when a bright light shined over us blinding our eyes. I tried to hold his hand but we were in so much pain… our screams still haunts me today and we got separated. When I woke up, I was all alone; I was only ten and I didn't know what to do.

So I ran. I ran away from everything thinking that my most important people had disappeared. I, **Alma**, was now an orphan in this _cold cruel world_.

During the years I learned how to better control my powers. I found out I could control activated nanites; I could make them do anything I wanted with them. It was fun and useful to me. I also found out that E. were ok to touch for a while and I could still keep their powers without risking putting them into a comma. Humans however weren't so lucky. I copied how to fight from some gangsters, gymnastics from some couch both comatose till this day. But I had a blast meeting humanoid E. along the way.

The E. I met could shape-shift into anything, control nature, command even the lightning and thunder in the sky among other things. They gave me their powers without even knowing it. Yeah I feel bad about taking their powers as well as the humans, but I needed to survive in a world that hated and feared our kind.

So I had to bend in with the humans. I had some trouble doing that, after all I had to cover my ears, markings, claws, and tail. So I wore baggy clothes and I hated it. I also had to use tons of foundation to get rid of the markings on my face. Half of me wanted to do it because I hated the way they looked but the other just kept reminding me that Rex stilled thought I looked pretty dissipate them. How pathetic am I? I'm still clinging to the words of a dead ten year old.

That stopped when I got the shape shifting powers, my markings only showed when I use my powers; now I wear a purple and black checker folded skirt, a purple spaghetti tang top, over that a black shirt with a broken red heart on it that ended under my chest with sleeves passing my fingers, and last black small heeled boots. My black hair grew to mid-thigh because I promised Rex never to cut it, so I just put it in a pony tail that ended above my waist.

I traveled all around the world to see how it was. In my travels at the age of twelve I saved a little white snow fox, which could shoot blue fire and speck in human words. She thanked me, showed me the way to the next village and was on her way. The next morning she returned telling me she wanted to see the world and if she could come. I said yes, named her Hunter and I had a new friend who would cuddle with me unafraid of me taking her powers.

Hunter became a great friend, always calling me "Kit" a name for young foxes. She loves to play tricks on others (The reason whys he was hunted…huh), likes to baby me 'cuz she notice my lack of self-confidence, and cuddles with me when we sleep. She reminded me of my mother before the accident, and in time I started to call her mom. She loved the thought of us as a family. I was so happy I had a family again.

Wow I can't believe five years have passed since then, five years without my Rex. I guess I've moved on I still miss him, but I haven't forgotten him. Well the idea of him, I'm starting to forget what he looked like. Mom says that there is a possibility that he survived the blast like me, but I don't think so. After all he would have come looking for me but then again he may have forgotten me as well. Well I can't say I'm not happy with the way things are now, because I am! Mom tries so hard to keep me safe and happy. Although I could do without Van Kleiss chasing after me saying how I can do so much with him. Yeah I think not. I may have been a kid then, but even I still remember the creep back then always calling me Eve or something.

'Huh? What's that noise? Gun Shoots? Yells? What is going on? Can't a girl reminisce in her sleep in peace for once? How much do I to bet that Van Creeps is outside?' I open my eyes to see the inside of my flower bud bed I like to sleep on. 'Hey it's soft and I get to smell like flowers at the same time.' I open my little flower room to see Van Creeps being smashed down by some kid like me and mom blasting him on the way down. I couldn't help it! He's getting his ass kick by a kid! I just started to laugh out loud. I guess they heard me cause everyone stopped and looked at me. "Hey! It's funny! Van Creeps got pawned by a kid! I'm glad I woke up in time to see that!"

TCB


End file.
